


So Full Of Pride:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel & Grace are excited to share some news with Danny & Steve, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	So Full Of Pride:

*Summary: Rachel & Grace are excited to share some news with Danny & Steve, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

“Mom, Mom, Read this !”, Grace Williams exclaimed, as she got into the car, & handed her the paper, The British Woman Read it, & said with a smile, “Let’s surprise your fathers”, & they went right to Five-O, Cause they want to see Danny, & Steve, Also they want to surprise them too.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were busy looking at some analysis reports for the case, that they are working on. “I think that we are gonna figure out this soon”, The Former Seal said, as they read them.

 

“You got that right, These bastards won’t get away from doing this, We’ll nail their asses to the wall”, The Blond said confidently, as they took a break from their work for a second. Rachel & Grace came in at the right moment.

 

“Hi, Guys, We have a surprise for you”, Rachel said, as she greeted them with a kiss on their cheeks, She turned to their daughter, “Gracie ?”, Grace handed over the letter to her fathers. They smiled, & looked at their child.

 

“Come here, Monkey,” Danny said, as they urged her to come over for a hug, & the Five-O Commander said smiling, “We are so proud of you, Baby”, The three of them shared a group hug.

 

“I told Grace that we can go anywhere she wants to celebrate,” Rachel said, as they rejoined her, “Can we get pizza ?”, The Young Girl asked, “Sure, Babe”, Danny said, “Anywhere you want to go”, Steve agreed, & Grace & Rachel walked ahead of them, The Couple shared a kiss, & were glad that this was their lives.

 

The End.


End file.
